The present invention relates to a method for providing alignment of a probe relative to a supporting substrate.
The present invention further relates to a method for testing electrical properties of test samples. Still further, the present invention relates to probes for testing electrical properties on a specific location of a test sample. Specifically the present invention further relates to test probes including a cantilever part. Even further, the present invention relates to testing apparatuses for testing electrical properties of test samples.
Reference is made to the patent publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,358,762, 5,811,017, WO 03/096429, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,232,143 , 5,475,318, WO 03/046473, EP 0 886 758, EP 0 974 845, EP 1 095 282, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,479,395, 5,545,291, 5,347,226, 6,507,204, 6,343,369, 5,929,438 and US 2002/174715, all of which are hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference in their entirety for all purposes.